1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to automated machines, and more particularly to a system and method for analyzing performance of an industrial robot.
2. Description of Related Art
The performance of industrial robots should be constantly monitored and checked for quality.
Although, there are software programs for monitoring and analyzing robots, there is no suitable software to monitor the quality of workpieces bent by the robot from metal plates.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for amending the above-mentioned deficiencies.